indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game that follows a LEGO version of Indiana Jones through the first three movies: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. It does not include Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. It was released on June 3rd in the USA in conjunction with the LEGO Indiana Jones playsets, following the release of the fourth movie on May 22. There are over 60 characters to play as, also there is character customization. There are no free roam vehicle levels, but vehicles are playable in small sections of levels. Two-player drop-in drop-out play has been confirmed, although early news articles state there was four player co-op, but this was a miscommunication, four characters may appear on screen, but only two can be controlled. The game is available on Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, PSP (Playstation Portable), Xbox 360, and PC. Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade. However, the developers modified the storylines somewhat in order to fit the movies into 6 subsections per movie. Barnett College, Dr. Indiana Jones' teaching location from the movies, serves as the main hub of the game, providing access to the 3 main stories, Dr. Jones office, a movie theater, an artifact display room, and other secret areas. Once a player chooses a mission, a cutscene begins that introduces the section of the movie being played. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability. Satipo is able to dig things from the ground, female characters like Marion Ravenwood and Elsa Schneider are able to high jump unlike male characters. Willie Scott is also able to break glass with her screaming, and Thuggee characters can activate statues and find secret passages. Certain characters like Henry Jones, Sr., Rene Belloq, and Walter Donovan can solve hieroglyph puzzles using their knowledge of symbols to either progress through Story mode or find secret areas in Free Play. Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters and make their own creation like Belloq, Jones or Major Toht. The game features hidden treasure chests, similar to the minikits found in Lego Star Wars. There are 10 chests in each level and if you collect them all, a bonus artifact will be in the artifact room at Barnett College. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. When you have found a certain number of the artifacts, a hidden level becomes unlocked (e.g. the Young Indy level when 3 artifacts have been completed). There are also red parcels which can be used to unlock bonuses. New features add to the gameplay from the Lego Star Wars series, such as the ability for the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g. bottles, swords and guns). Players can also build and ride vehicles (e.g. In the level "The Hunt for Sir Richard", players are able to hop on a boat in Venice, and ride an elephant in the "Pankot Secrets" level from The Temple of Doom). Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. As a teaser from the Lego Star Wars series, Han Solo is a special unlockable character for free play, and can be unlocked by finding the following Star Wars characters in various levels: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO. Finding these five minifigures unlocks Han Solo as a playable character. Also, Santa Claus, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1, Shanghai Hoodlum 2, Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are playable characters for the Free Play mode if the "Secret Characters" extra is purchased. It works in a simalar manner to Extra Toggle from LEGO Star Wars, as Santa is only playable in the "Into The Mountains" level, Dancing Girl 2, Shanghai Hoodlum 1 and Shanghai Hoodlum 2 are only playable in the "Shanghai Showdown" level and Grave Robber 1 and Grave Robber 2 are only playable in the "Young Indy" bonus level. Characters *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Marcus Brody *Sallah *Rene Belloq *Dietrich *Toht *Colonel Musgrove *Major Eaton *Captain Katanga *Satipo *Jock *German Mechanic *Arab Swordsman *Monkey Man *Willie Scott *Short Round *Mola Ram *Chattar Lal *Little Maharaja *Chief Guard *Captain Blumburtt *Wu Han *Lao Che *Kao Kan *Chen *Shaman *Professor Henry Jones *Walter Donovan *Elsa Schneider *Vogel *Kazim *Grail Knight *Herman *Fedora *Half Breed *Rough Rider *Butler *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Leia *Chewbacca *Han Solo *Shanghai Hoodlum 1 *Shanghai Hoodlum 2 Artifacts *Giant Hovitos Idol *Nepalese Altar *Monkey Statue *Anubis Statue *Sphinx *Ark of the Covenant *Jade Dragon *Ivory Elephant *Jewel Eyed Skull *Dinosaur Fossil *Pankot Diamond *Ceremonial Headdress *Crusader Shield *Suit of Armour *Gilt Frame Portrait *Eagle Statue *Ancient Amphora *Fake Holy Graiil Trivia *The idea of a LEGO Indiana Jones game was introduced when a fedora similar to that worn by Indiana Jones was one of the many hats accessible to wear in secret areas in different levels in Lego Star Wars II. *The game's official website incorporates information from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles into the character's backstory. Indiana Jones' diary is also pictured. Also, music from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles is used throughout the game. *Han Solo is an unlockable, playable character. He can be unlocked by locating the other five Star Wars characters within the game. Ironically in the game Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Indy is an unlockable character. See also * LEGO Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones External links *Official site *Official LEGO site *The Lego Indiana Jones Wiki Category:Games